


En tus ojos

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dating, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Debido a un malentendido, Spock termina saliendo con la enfermera Chapel. Eso dista de lo ideal ya que Spock tenía la intención de invitar al doctor McCoy a salir. Tampoco es mejor para Uhura que quiere salir con Christine. Ni para McCoy que suspira por Spock. El curso del amor verdadero nunca ha corrido sin complicación. Gracias al cielo por el capitán Kirk.





	1. Invitación

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329740) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> El primer Spones que leí, sobra decir el cariño que le guardo y del que veo difícil cansarme algún día de releerlo. Tres hurras por Esperata que lo escribió y que me ha permitido traducirlo para que quienes lo tengan complicado con el inglés puedan leerlo. Hala, a disfrutar.

Decir que Christine estaba sorprendida de hallarse al señor Spock en su puerta sería caer en sutilezas. A decir verdad, ella se preguntó brevemente si estaría soñado otra vez —sólo que, si estuviese soñando, se habría asegurado de vestir algo más favorecedor que su viejo uniforme de a diario—. Y todo era demasiado mundano como para tratarse de un sueño nocturno. No había nadie allí bajo el influjo de un hypo a la vista.

—¿He venido en un mal momento? —preguntó con amabilidad y ella súbitamente se percató de que había permanecido callada viéndolo.

—No —le aseguró rápidamente—. Estoy un poco agotada de un largo día en la enfermería, es todo. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Él dudó y eso fue suficiente para preocuparla. El señor Spock solía ir al punto. Excepto cuando lo confundían los humanos y sus emociones.

Ella se maldijo a sí misma y a su enamoramiento. Obviamente él lo había notado y ahora estaba tratando de ver la forma de rechazarla gentilmente.

Esa creencia sólo se reforzó con su siguiente argumento.

—Es un asunto personal y preferiría discutirlo en privado.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hallar inmediatamente las palabras adecuadas, y dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar a su habitación. A medida que él entraba, ella echó una ojeada rápida a los alrededores esperando no haberse dejado nada vergonzoso fuera.

La única persona que regularmente la visitaba en su habitación era Nyota y Christine ni siquiera la esperaba.

Por suerte no había ninguna colada sucia a la vista y, lo que era más gratificante, el PADD con la última novela de romance vulcaniana descargada estaba apagado.

Él se detuvo en el centro de la habitación y se giró para encararla, manos agarradas detrás de su espalda y manteniendo una pose formal.

—Me encuentro a mí mismo en la necesidad de ayuda y, considerando el asunto de la forma más lógica, he concluido que usted es la persona más apropiada a enlistar.

Ella parpadeó y rápidamente reajustó sus expectativas. Aparentemente él no estaba al tanto de su enamoramiento. O si lo estaba, él no estaba allí para hacer algo al respecto.

El hecho de que él estuviese solicitándole su ayuda la golpeó.

No la del capitán, o la de McCoy, sino la _suya_. La dejó casi mareada, pero se mantuvo en su actitud profesional. Muy apenas.

—¿Oh? —alcanzó a decir.

Él asintió.

—De hecho. Yo… —volvió a dudar, pero sólo por un segundo—. He decidido iniciar una relación con un miembro de la tripulación. No hago decisiones a la ligera y quiero asegurar la máxima probabilidad de éxito. Mi conocimiento de las relaciones humanas es bastante limitado y en esta instancia la computadora es de poca ayuda práctica. Para tal finalidad pareció lógico disponer de otro humano para que… ¿«me eche un cable», es la frase me parece? Y uno con conocimiento íntimo de mi pareja prevista pareció preferible.

Él se detuvo y esperó a su reacción. La mente de Christine estaba aún asimilando.

Su decepción inicial había dado rápidamente paso a una curiosidad ardiente. ¿A quién podría estarse refiriendo? Él era — indiscutiblemente— muy cercano al capitán, pasaban muchas tardes juntos jugando al ajedrez y hablando de quién sabe qué, pero James T. Kirk era un hombre al que le iban las mujeres. Spock no podía fallar en darse cuenta de que su capitán jamás consideraría tener una relación con otro hombre siempre que restara alguna mujer sin conquistar en el universo. Además de que Christine misma no podía tomada en cuenta como alguien con un conocimiento íntimo del capitán.

El siguiente en ser cercano a él era, curiosamente, el Doctor McCoy. Ciertamente Christine tenía un conocimiento privilegiado acerca de él. Trabajar como su jefa de enfermeras significaba que ella estaba al tanto de todo tipo de detalles que él no compartiría con cualquiera. Pero, mientras que Cristina no tenía ninguna duda de que ellos fuesen amigos, a su manera, ella no podía hacerse a la idea de que el señor Spock pudiese desear una relación con el emocionalmente volátil doctor.  
¿Quién más había? El señor Spock probablemente era amigo de algunos tripulantes del puente, pero ninguno de ellos podría ser considerado cercano a la enfermera Chapel.

Excepto Uhura.

Christina miró rápidamente al vulcano.

—¿Se trata de Nyota? —prácticamente demandó.

Una ceja alzada fue la única indicación de que su declaración lo había sorprendido.

—No se trata de la teniente Uhura —replicó sucintamente—. La persona en cuestión es mucho más cercana a usted —apartó la mirada—. No es mi deseo decir más antes de tener su aprobación en ayudar.

«¿Más cercana a usted?» sopesó. Eso sonaba demasiado a…

Su mente chirrió hasta detenerse. Se parecía tanto a cuando ella era una adolescente y la forma normal de acercarte a alguien que te gustara era sugerirle que tu compañero estaba interesado en él. ¿Y por qué no iba a ser eso? El señor Spock acababa de decirle que su experiencia en el área era limitada. ¿No tenía sentido que él se acercara al problema de la misma forma en que hacían los jóvenes más novatos?

¿No era de hecho lógico para él sugerir que él quería practicar citas en lugar de comprometerse inmediatamente? Eso sería un gran paso después de todo. Una relación con un miembro de la tripulación. Con ella.  
Ella se sonrojó.

—Creo que sé a quién se refiere, señor Spock.

Él volvió a mirarla.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Bueno, no es tan difícil de imaginar —ella sonrió con suavidad para asegurarle que no estaba irritada. Él pareció tomar bien el cambio de situación.

—Usted debe entonces de aceptar en ayudarme con este asunto —él señaló y Christine casi rió.

—Estaré más que contenta de hacerlo, señor Spock.

Él asintió nuevamente, pero pareció inseguro de cómo proceder ahora.

—Pensé que el mejor método sería que nos involucrásemos en una «cita» tradicional, una cena. Sin embargo, estoy inseguro…

—¿Qué tal si viene usted a cenar aquí? —sugirió—. Prepararé algo adecuado y lo guiaré hacia las formas con que los humanos se conducen en una primera cita.

Ella se sonrojó otra vez.

—Me gustaría que llevara esto con discreción. Por obvias razones.

Christine estaba insegura de cuáles eran esas obvias razones, pero ella estaba demasiado excitada como para objetar.

—Naturalmente. Entonces, ¿lo veo mañana? ¿A las siete?

—Estaré allí —respondió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse casi abruptamente.

Christina se halló así misma tan embelesada como para sentirse insultada. De hecho, en su ánimo actual, la incomodidad del señor Spock le pareció adorable.

Olvidándose de su cansancio, ella se apresuró hacia su guardarropa para empezar a pensar acerca de sus planes de mañana. No tenía tanto tiempo para prepararse después de todo.


	2. Primera cita

Eran las 7 al segundo que sonó la puerta de Christine. Aún cuando esperaba que su visitante fuese a ser puntual, ella de todos modos se preocupó por dar a todo una vista final antes de responder.

—Pase.

En verdad ella aún esperaba que él no fuese a venir, que la puerta se abriera para revelar a un alférez con un mensaje de disculpa. Ella nunca hubo esperado obtener una cita con el Primer Oficial. Así que estaba sorprendida cuando Spock hábilmente entró a sus habitaciones.

Sus ojos examinaron todo con prontitud.

—¿Estoy vestido adecuadamente? —él preguntó sin preámbulos.

Él estaba vistiendo lo que ella asumió que eran vestimentas tradicionales vulcanas. La camisa parecía ser de seda y era más larga de lo que ella consideró normal, para los humanos de cualquier manera. Era negra con patrones bordados en verde. Debajo él llevaba un simple par de pantalones negros y las botas reglamentarias.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco a eso.

—Las botas son un poco… utilitarias para una cita —comentó—. Pero fuera de eso, usted se ve muy guapo —añadió con una sonrisa.

Él miró hacia sus zapatos antes de responder.

—Hay una posibilidad razonable de una alerta que requiera mi presencia en el puente. Estamos procediendo a través de un área disputada del espacio. Pareció prudente por lo tanto vestirme de una manera que me permitiera el cambio más rápido posible al uniforme. Tomaré sin embargo en consideración su consejo para referencia futura.

—Bueno —ella buscó algo apropiado para decir—. Es todo lo que pido.

Él asumió una postura marcial, aparentemente esperando por su siguiente instrucción. Ella trató de pensar en lo que debía de hacer. En todas sus ensoñaciones, ella solía entretenerse con la idea de seducir al Primer Oficial, ninguna de ellas había envuelto tal nivel de incomodidad.

Incomodidad para ella de cualquiera manera. Spock parecía perfectamente a gusto esperando.

—Déjeme prepararle una bebida —le ofreció súbitamente—. ¿Qué le gusta?

—Agua será suficiente.

—Agua no es lo que tenía en mente.

—El alcohol no tendrá efecto en mi metabolismo —le recordó.

—Lo sé —ella casi estalló—. No tengo intención de emborracharlo, señor Spock.

Él alzó una ceja ante su tono, pero claramente no entendía por qué se había molestado tanto con eso. Ella lo intentó de nuevo.

—Una cita humana es principalmente acerca de disfrutar de la compañía de alguien. Está destinada a ser placentera —Christine estaba insegura si ella había dicho esto para recordárselo a él o a ella, pero continuó de todas formas—. Para tal fin, se costumbra a disfrutar de alimentos, bebidas y actividades que, si bien no son las más prácticas, proveen de las sensaciones más placenteras.

Spock se sumergió profundamente en sus pensamientos por varios segundos mientras consideraba sus palabras.

—En ese caso, tomaré un té de menta.

Christine se volvió al replicador con una sensación de alivio de que las cosas estaban moviéndose en la dirección correcta.

—Habría esperado que usted pidiera una bebida vulcana —habló ella en un tono conversacional.

—Si bien es un hecho que hay una variedad de bebidas vulcanas que pude haber pedido, me pareció apropiado elegir una alternativa terrestre.

—¿Dónde le cogió el gusto al té de menta? —le hizo un gesto para que se sentara mientras ella tomaba la silla de enfrente.

—Fue luego de presenciar el placer que el doctor hallaba en un julepe de menta. Me dio curiosidad y decidí probar uno yo mismo. Si bien el bourbon edulcorado no me agradó, el sabor de la menta fue refrescante.

—El doctor McCoy es incondicional a su bourbon —dijo Christine con una sonrisa.

—He notado su incondicionalidad hacia un número de comidas y bebidas, sin embargo, he sido incapaz de comparar las respuestas en muchos casos.

—¿Debido a su vegetarianismo?

—Precisamente. Sin embargo, una vez compré una tarta de melocotón por insistencia suya. Parecía cumplir todas las expectativas de un postre.

—Bueno, yo no tengo planeada ninguna tarta de melocotón, pero espero que todo “cumpla con las expectativas”.

Christine se levantó y fue a buscar el primer plato.

—No anticipo ningún problema con la parte de la cita concerniente a la comida. En parte porque los individuos están en la libertad de elegir sus propias opciones la mayor parte del tiempo y porque también tengo bastante experiencia en compartir las comidas en el comedor.

Christine colocó dos cuencos de ensalada y volvió a sentarse.

—Sí, supongo que la comida es la parte menos engorrosa de una cita. Sin embargo, aprendí a la mala a no pedir espagueti.

Spock alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Muchas de mis lecturas en la materia mencionaban el colocar música suave —hubo una leve nota de consulta en su tono.

Ella asintió y se apresuró a masticar y pasar su bocado.

—Sí —ella concedió— Es común.

—¿Qué sugiere usted como un acompañamiento musical adecuado?

—Bueno, personalmente, a mí me gustan los solistas varones. Hombres cantando canciones de amor —ella se sonrojó mientras hablaba y rápidamente le devolvió la pregunta—. ¿A usted qué le gusta?

—Disfrutar sea quizás una palabra equivocada, pero muchos artistas vulcanos han reversionado las enseñanzas de Surak y las han llevado a la música. Lo que con regularidad ofrece una vista que no ha sido considerada previamente.

—No estoy segura de que eso sea apropiado para una cita.

—No. Ciertamente uno no estaría en la disposición de enfocarse en el significado de la letra.

Callaron un momento.

—El doctor McCoy mencionó una vez acerca de escuchar a Plavalaguna —sugirió Spock—. ¿Sería eso apropiado?

Christine asintió agradecida de que se le haya ocurrido una solución.

—Computadora, pon Plavalaguna —dijo.

El sonido rápidamente llenó la habitación y ambos la escucharon mientras terminaban con sus ensaladas.

—La diva es indudablemente talentosa —comentó Spock.

—Tiene dos conjuntos de cuerdas bucales —Christine le comentó mientras levantaba los cuencos.

—Fascinante.

La enfermera Chapel escondió su sonrisa mientras replicaba dos platos de pasta.

—Sé más de Plavalaguna de lo que me gustaría saber —habló en broma—. El doctor McCoy es todo un fan.

—En efecto. Debe pasar mucho tiempo discutiendo con el médico.

No era exactamente una pregunta, pero Christine respondió de cualquier manera.

—Hablamos mucho en las jornadas más tranquilas, es verdad.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Aparte de Plavalaguna, ¿quiere decir? —dijo ella como una broma antes de recordar con quién estaba hablando.

—Aparte de ella, sí.

—Bueno… —ella ganó tiempo tomando un bocado de su comida—. Hablamos bastante de usted.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer.

—¿Y por qué debería hallar eso difícil de creer? —Christine estaba genuinamente sorprendida por eso.

—El doctor McCoy no parece muy inclinado en admitir ningún sentimiento positivo con respecto a mí.

—No he dicho que nosotros hablemos cosas positivas acerca de usted —ella bromeó.

Una ligera tensión cruzando los hombros del vulcano fue la única indicación de que no estaba encantado. Ella extendió instintivamente su mano sobre la mesa para reconfortarlo, pero Spock rápidamente retiró las suyas.

—No lo dije en serio —se disculpó—. Sabe que Leonard lo aprecia mucho, ¿no?

—La evidencia no es conclusiva —Spock replicó—. Aunque obviamente tengo la suficiente motivación para considerarlo una posibilidad. Posiblemente una posibilidad probable.

Christine sonrió con suavidad.

—Es más que una posibilidad probable —le confirmó—. Es una certeza.

—Eso es… tranquilizador de escuchar.

Christine se recostó y se preguntó cómo habían llegado a ese punto en la conversación. Aunque era más conversación de la que ella había disfrutado anteriormente con el Primer Oficial. Volvió su atención a su comida, notando con decepción que había perdido su calor. Terminándosela rápidamente, ella miró a su compañero.

—¿Cómo estuvo la pasta? —preguntó.

—¿Se supone que deba comerse fría?

Christine se sonrojó y rápidamente levantó la mesa.

—La pasta puede servirse caliente o ría —dijo, tratando de no sonar defensiva. Cambió de tema rápidamente—. ¿Helado está bien para postre?

—Eso sería adecuado.

—Hhmm —Christine frunció el ceño a medias mientras ordenaba dos—. “Adecuado” no es una palabra que uno espera escuchar en una cita.

—Ah. He notado antes que el doctor McCoy tiende a reaccionar defensivamente a la palabra.

—Tiene connotaciones negativas —explicó Christine, poniéndole un cuenco enfrente—. Implica que algo no ha alcanzado las expectativas.

—He notado que los humanos tienen esa impresión. Los vulcanos usan la palabra para transmitir sólo lo que significa —él tentativamente levantó su cuchara y probó el helado—. ¿Menta?

—Pensé que el sabor podía agradarle.

—Es aceptable.

—Eso no es mejor que “adecuado”.

—¿Sugiere que modifique mi lenguaje?

—¡No! Bueno, “bien” podría ser un sustituto apropiado, ¿no?

—Tengo entendido que “bien” es regularmente usado para referir a un nivel inferior al estándar. Ciertamente, el capitán va a decir muy a menudo que él está bien cuando en realidad está operando con una eficiencia inferior a la óptima.

—Es verdad —Christine frunció el ceño, algo perdida en el atolladero etimológico que hubo comenzado.

Spock dejó su cuchara en el cuenco y se levantó de la mesa.

—Gracias por su tiempo y esfuerzos esta tarde. Han sido muy informativos.

—¡Oh! —ella se levantó, nerviosa por el cambio repentino en las expectativas—. De nada. ¿Quiere quedar otra vez?

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su desenvoltura, pero Spock consideró la pregunta en serio.

—Creo que sería prudente poner a prueba mi comprensión. Si organizo la cena de mañana, podremos juzgar el éxito de la empresa.

El rubor de Christine ahora fue uno de puro placer.

—Estaré encantada de reunirme nuevamente con usted para cenar.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Hasta mañana, enfermera —luego se volteó y se fue.


End file.
